Survivor
by blahh4
Summary: The 8 D-Tent boys and 8 D-Tent Girls (my OCs) are sent to Africa to play Survivor. You don't hafta like Survivor for this, just Holes. PLEAZ R&R! -Completed-
1. Chapter 1

Ok this hasn't been done before (that I know of) and you don't really have to like Survivor for it, but you should like HOLES! =D so this is how its gonna work:  
  
I will not be picking who wins the challenge type things, or who gets voted off  
  
I will pull name out of a hat =D  
  
I'm doing it like script just cuz I feel like it =D  
  
And the challenges will be my imagination so they will probably be stupid =D  
  
Ok ya  
  
Oh, and there mite not be romance in this  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff (host): Hello! And welcome to a special edition Survivor, where we have eight boys and eight girls from a Juvy camp! They are here in Africa (A/N: o well) and, now, let's get to the tribes!  
  
(A/N: I'm using simple names)  
  
Jeff: In the Drake tribe, we have:  
  
Magnet  
  
Squid  
  
Zigzag  
  
Caveman  
  
Erin (Me: Brown hair, blonde streaks and make up yur own outfit)  
  
Adrianna (Black hair blue streaks)  
  
Shannon (Auburn hair)  
  
Megan (black curly hair w/ little silver, red, electric blue, yellow, lime green and orange streaks)  
  
Jeff: And in the Morgan tribe, we have:  
  
X-Ray  
  
Twitch  
  
Zero  
  
Armpit  
  
Jessica (um.. even tho I don't really kno u, this is for u jazandsas! And u didn't really ask either but o well =D blonde hair pink streaks)  
  
Candace (black hair)  
  
Jenna (red hair)  
  
Chelsea (brown hair)  
  
Jeff: Here's a map to your camp! Survivors.. GO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe Day 1  
  
Erin: *looking at map* Okay, so according to this, we hafta go.. *she circles around* this way  
  
Magnet: You better be right  
  
Erin: *smiles* I am  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe Day 1  
  
Candace: LEMME SEE THE MAP!  
  
Chelsea: NO!  
  
*map rips*  
  
X-Ray: Oh, this is just great! Now how are we gonna get to our camp!  
  
Chelsea: *points to Candace*  
  
Candace: *points to Chelsea*  
  
Both: She started it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe Day 1  
  
Erin: YAY! *smiles* WE MADE IT!  
  
Shannon: Finally. That took us a good hour or five  
  
Megan: At least we're here  
  
Magnet: Yeah, unlike Morgan *smiles*  
  
Caveman: Whaddya mean?  
  
Magnet: Well, did ya see who's on their team! I mean, come on!  
  
*All look at each other and laugh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe Day 1  
  
X-Ray: FINALLY! God, that took forever, since we didn't have a MAP! *glares at Candace and Chelsea*  
  
Both: *point to each other again* IT WAS HER FAULT!  
  
X-Ray: Yeah yeah.. whatever..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Day 2  
  
Jeff: Come on in, Survivors!  
  
*Drake and Morgan tribes walk in and stand on their lil' spot*  
  
Jeff: So.. Morgan! How was yur first day?  
  
X-Ray: *snorts* Those two *points to Candace and Chelsea* ripped our map and it took us like, ten hours to get to our camp.  
  
Both: *point to each other again* SHE DID IT!  
  
*Drake Tribe snickers*  
  
Jeff: *hears* What about you, Drake?  
  
Magnet: We reached out camp within two hours  
  
X-Ray: *throws dirty look*  
  
Jeff: Ok. This is your first immunity challenge. In this challenge, each member will spin this wheel *motions to spinning wheel next to him* and whatever it lands on, you must eat. When you're done, you have to show me your mouth. If it's a tiebreaker, then each tribe will choose someone from the OTHER tribe to eat a live, 15 inch worm faster then the other member. The tribe that loses, will join me at Tribal Council tomorrow night.  
  
Jeff: Ok, Survivors ready?  
  
*Erin and Candace (the first contestants) nodd*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*Erin and Candace spin the wheel. It lands on cow brain for Erin and goat liver for Candace*  
  
(Just to let ya kno, im doin this randomly. I'm picking names and stuff outta a hat so I'm bein fair)  
  
Erin and Candace: *gulp and force the stuff into their mouths*  
  
*Drake and Morgan tribe cheer on their person*  
  
Both: *show their mouth*  
  
Jeff: Okay! A point to both Drake and Morgan!  
  
*Cheers*  
  
(Ok, im not gonna go through everyone, so I'll just tell u the pairings and then go to the tiebreaker =D)  
  
*Megan and Armpit*  
  
*Caveman and Twitch*  
  
*Magnet and Jenna*  
  
*Squid and Chelsea*  
  
*Zigzag and X-Ray*  
  
*Adrianna and Zero*  
  
*Shannon and Jessica*  
  
Jeff: Ok! We have a tiebreaker! Now, Drake Tribe, choose someone from Morgan to go to the tiebreaker!  
  
Drake: X-Ray  
  
Morgan: Shannon  
  
(I choose those randomly, so that makes those two ppl the worst ones in the challenge sorry!)  
  
Jeff: Here you guys go. Two nice, live, slimy, 15 inch worms for you to eat. Ok, ready?  
  
*They nod, holding the worms in there hands*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. GO!  
  
(Ok blah blah blah)  
  
*Shannon tries to force the worm into her mouth, but it doesn't stay. X- Ray does the same thing, and the same thing happens. Shannon uses another strategy; she puts the worm into a ball, and forces all of it into her mouth. She keeps her mouth shut, but eventually, the worm makes its way out. X-Ray does the same thing, except he's able to swallow his*  
  
Jeff: We have a winner! Morgan, has won immunity!  
  
*Morgan celebrates*  
  
Jeff: Drake. I'll see you at Tribal council tomorrow night.  
  
Drake: *nods*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe Day 3  
  
(I've already RANDOMLY picks who get voted off =D)  
  
Shannon: *sulks* I'm really sorry about the challenge..  
  
Erin: *puts arm around her* It's okay..  
  
Zigzag: Well, just.. try harder next time  
  
Shannon: *glares* Well, I'd like to see YOU eat a live worm!  
  
Zigzag: *waves it off* I could do it in a sec  
  
Shannon: *stands up* Oh really?  
  
Zigzag: Yeah! Really!  
  
Shannon: Ok then! *picks up worm from ground* Here! Eat this one!  
  
Zigzag: *stares* You can't be serious!  
  
Shannon: HA! I told you! You couldn't eat a damn worm even if you wanted to! Well ya know what? *Beep* you!  
  
(That's wut they do in the show heehee the beep out fuck =D)  
  
~*Interview Thing*~  
  
(This is like where the person talks to the camera or sumthin lol)  
  
Erin: I think Ziggy overreacted. He shouldn't have jumped on Shannon like that. I mean, I couldn't've eaten that worm!  
  
~*Different Interview*~  
  
Megan: I personally think Zig had the right idea. I mean, Shannon is weak in this tribe. I think she should go tonight  
  
~*Tribal Council*~  
  
(blah blah blah ok lets vote!)  
  
Megan's vote and lil speech thing: Shannon, I don't think you should be in this game, I think you should go home tonight. You're the reason we're here, so, good-bye  
  
Erin's vote and lil speech thing: Ziggy, I don't think you shoulda jumped on Shannon like that; you proved that you couldn't eat a live worm either, so you don't deserve to go much farther  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes  
  
*comes back with vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Shannon  
  
Shannon *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. Zigzag  
  
Zigzag: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Shannon  
  
Shannon: *stares*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. Zigzag  
  
Zigzag: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote.. Shannon  
  
Shannon: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Sixth vote.. Zigzag  
  
Zigzag: *stares*  
  
Jeff: The first member, voted out of the Drake Tribe and of Survivor Africa.. Zigzag.  
  
Zigzag: *looks depressed*  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Zigzag: *brings Jeff his torch*  
  
Jeff: Zigzag.. the tribe has spoken *puts out Zigzag's torch*  
  
Zigzag: Later *walks out*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, review and tune in next time!  
  
Ppl who voted for Shannon: Squid (OMG I PICKED THAT RANDOMLY), Megan, and Zigzag (all random  
  
Ppl who voted for Zigzag: Magnet, Adrianna, Caveman, Shannon, and Erin 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't care if I don't get many reviews cuz this is fun to write =D ok lets go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe Day 4  
  
(Megan and Squid are in an alliance, which is like they're working together)  
  
*Megan and Squid are talking in a lil corner*  
  
Megan: *quietly* What are we going to do? They're going to get rid of us next  
  
Squid: Maybe.. but maybe not. Not if we can get some of them on our side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe Day 4  
  
X-Ray: I wonder how Tribal Council went for the other guys  
  
Armpit: I wonder who they voted off  
  
Chelsea: Guys, we should get started on a shelter  
  
*X-Ray and Armpit are lying around*  
  
Armpit: We can do that later  
  
Candace: No, we can do it now  
  
X-Ray: Calm down  
  
Jenna: Fine. We'll do it ourselves  
  
Both: *shrug* Ok  
  
*Jenna, Jessica, Candace, Chelsea, Twitch and Zero try to build a shelter*  
  
*When they're done, X-Ray and Armpit sleep in it while the others talk strategy*  
  
Jenna: Ya know, we should get rid of them if we lose on day 6  
  
Jessica: Should we throw the challenge?  
  
Candace: No. But, if we do lose, one of them is going  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reward Challenge  
  
Jeff: Okay. This challenge is physical. (A/N: I'm trying to remember past challenges so forgive me it they're bad). In this challenge, you are all tied together, vertically (A/N: I meant the up and down way so forgive me if it's wrong), with the person in the front blindfolded. You will guide yourselves to the beach, and when you get there, one person must swim out and untie a box that is tied in the water. Bring it back to shore and open the box. Inside, you will fine some puzzle pieces. Take the puzzle pieces and figure out the puzzle. The first tribe to do that wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?  
  
Both: *nod*  
  
Jeff: You are playing for a breakfast. If you win, tomorrow, I will come to your camp and give you breakfast. Bacon, eggs, orange juice, etc.  
  
Everyone: Ah  
  
Jeff: Morgan Tribe, you hafta sit someone out because you have one extra player. Who's sitting out?  
  
X-Ray: Armpit  
  
*Armpit sits down*  
  
*Everyone sets up for the challenge. Blind person for Drake: Magnet Blind person for Morgan: Twitch*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*The challenge starts*  
  
*Now they're at the beach part with Drake in the lead. Erin for Drake jumps in the water*  
  
*Morgan has now caught up and as X-Ray jumps in the water, Erin dives under to untie the box. She comes back up twenty seconds later with the rope and X-Ray dives under. When X-Ray comes up, Drake opens their box. By the time Morgan opens their box, Drake is almost done with the puzzle*  
  
Jeff: Drake! Wins reward!  
  
Erin: WHOOHOO!  
  
Adrianna: IN YOUR FACE, MORGAN!  
  
Morgan: *glares*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe Day 5  
  
Megan: Hey look! There's our breakfast!  
  
Squid: *looks* WOO!  
  
Jeff: *steps off boat with basket* Okay guys, here's your breakfast *opens the basket*  
  
Everyone: Oh my god..  
  
*The basket has bacon, sausage, eggs, scrambled and over easy, ketchup (to put on yur eggs.. even tho I think its disgusting), rolls, pancakes, and more*  
  
*Everyone takes a lil of everything on their plates and eat it*  
  
Caveman: *gets up* I'll be right back*  
  
Squid: *once he's outta earshot* Hey guys, whaddya say, if we lost, we vote off Caveman?  
  
Shannon: Why?  
  
Megan: Well, cuz he doesn't pull his weigh around here. I don't think he deserves to keep going  
  
Caveman: *comes back*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe Day 5  
  
Armpit: How could we lose that challenge?  
  
X-Ray: Well, you were holding us back ya know  
  
Armpit: WHAT? You were the one that took forever to untie that *beep* box!  
  
X-Ray: You couldn't've done it any faster!  
  
Twitch: Hey guys, calm down  
  
Armpit: Why don't you Twitch? You were our blind person!  
  
Twitch: What? You guys are supposed to guide me! It's kinda hard to SEE with a bandana over your head!  
  
Chelsea: Okay, guys break it up  
  
Jenna: Yeah  
  
*Armpit walks one way and X-Ray walks another while Twitch stays*  
  
Twitch: We gotta get them off  
  
Jessica: We know. But we're not throwing the challenge. Right?  
  
All: *nod* Right  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge Day 6  
  
Jeff: In this challenge, you will be locked in a cage with three locks. The keys are lined up outside your prison. The first key to the first lock is the closest. The second is farther away, and the third is the farthest. You have to use the sticks and string in your prison to retrieve the keys in order. The first tribe to escape their prison and cross the finish line wins immunity.  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Morgan, you have to sit someone different out this time. Who will it be?  
  
X-Ray: Jessica  
  
*Jessica sits down*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*Everyone starts building long sticks. After one minute or so, Drake is in the lead with two keys, while Morgan has one. After another minute, Drake is bringing in their third key while Morgan is taking in their second. Drake has their third key and is putting it in their last lock while Morgan is working on their second one. Drake is out and they've crossed the finish line*  
  
Jeff: Drake! Wins immunity!  
  
Drake: WHOO!!!!  
  
Jeff: Morgan, I'll see you at Tribal Council  
  
Morgan: *nods*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe Day 6  
  
Jessica: *to everybody but Armpit and X-Ray cuz they're somewhere else* So, should we vote off Armpit or X-Ray?  
  
Twitch: Armpit, cuz he's fat  
  
Jenna: Wow, harshness  
  
Twitch: Well, he is, and I think that X-Ray is a stronger so he should stay.  
  
*Twitch goes to get some firewood*  
  
Jenna: Okay, ya know, I'm thinking Twitch should go  
  
Jessica: Why?  
  
Jenna: It's basically his fault we lost today. He just sat around and did nothin  
  
Chelsea: That's true  
  
Candace: I'll go talk to X-Ray and Armpit. I'm sure they'll like to vote him off *leaves*  
  
*Candace goes up to Armpit and X-Ray*  
  
Candace: Hey, how'd you guys like to vote off Twitch?  
  
Both: Sure *walk away*  
  
Candace: That was easy  
  
(ya never know.. they might decide to vote off Armpit.. *jaw music* dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council  
  
*ok the vote blah blah blah*  
  
X-Ray's vote: Twitch, it's your fault we're here, so good-bye  
  
Twitch's vote: Armpit, you're fat and lazy, so you can't be in this game  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes  
  
*comes back with vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Twitch  
  
Twitch: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. Armpit  
  
Armpit: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Twitch  
  
Twitch: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. Twitch  
  
Twitch: *stares*  
  
Jeff: First person voted out of the Morgan Tribe and second member voted out of the game.. Twitch.  
  
Twitch: *nods depressingly*  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Twitch: *brings Jeff his torch*  
  
Jeff: Twitch, the tribe has spoken *puts out Twitch's torch  
  
Twitch: See ya *walks out*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok all done =D heehee I wanna thank all my reviewers, yur all the greatest! =D and I need some challenge ideas! Pleaz! That'd be great!  
  
~DtentGIRLZ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok im writing this when I haven't uploaded chappie 2 yet so ya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reward Challenge, Day 7  
  
(im just skipping rite to the reward challenge lol)  
  
Jeff: Ok. You're second reward challenge. This is a challenge of knowledge. Your tribe will have to answer questions. You will be given a board. I will ask you a question, and u will write the answer on your board. Whoever get five questions right first, wins reward. Today, you are playing for pillows and blankets and a chance to loot the other teams camp for one item  
  
*everyone cheers and sets up for the challenges*  
  
(im not thinking up questions cuz im too lazy)  
  
*Round 1: Drake 1, Morgan 1*  
  
*Round 2: Drake 2, Morgan 1*  
  
*Round 3: Drake 3, Morgan 2*  
  
*Round 4: Drake 4, Morgan 3*  
  
*Round 5: Drake 4, Morgan 4*  
  
*Round 6: Drake 4, Morgan 4*  
  
*Round 7: Drake 5, Morgan 4*  
  
Jeff: Drake! Wins reward!  
  
Drake: *cheers*  
  
Jeff: Tomorrow, a boat will come to pick up one Drake member and take them to Morgan's camp where they can take one item.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 8  
  
Squid: Okay, so who's going?  
  
Erin: Adrianna  
  
Adrianna: Why me?  
  
Erin: Because you gave us all the answers  
  
Adrianna: Ok  
  
Megan: *sees boat* There's the boat!  
  
Adrianna: *wades into lake and hops on boat*  
  
Shannon: *calls* Get something good!  
  
Adrianna: *waves* I will!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Day 8  
  
X-Ray: Hey guys, hide out good stuff  
  
Candace: What good stuff?  
  
X-Ray: Um.. like, the pots and pans and stuff  
  
Chelsea: Um, okay, sure  
  
*boat comes into view and Adrianna hops off it and wades to shore*  
  
Adrianna: Hey people! Let's get lootin!  
  
Chelsea: Um, ok  
  
Adrianna: Got any good stuff 'round here?  
  
Candace: Ya, but X told us to hide them  
  
*Morgan Tribe glares at her*  
  
Candace: Whoops  
  
Adrianna: So, they're hidden.. hm.. *finds pots and pans under shelter*  
  
Adrianna: *smiles* Ah ha  
  
X-Ray: *glares at Chelsea* Great hiding stop  
  
Chelsea: *shrugs* Well, sor-ry  
  
Adrianna: Ya know, Drake tribe doesn't have any good pots.. we have pans, but not pots.. *examines pots* I want this one *takes biggest pot*  
  
Adrianna: *wades back to boat and waves and smiles* THANKS!  
  
*boat goes away*  
  
X-Ray: *in a mocking voice* Thanks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 8  
  
Megan: *sees boat* Hey, she's back!  
  
Erin: *stands up* I wonder what she got  
  
Adrianna: *comes* I got a pot!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Magnet: What?  
  
Adrianna: *smiles* I got a pot!  
  
Caveman: Why'd you get a pot?  
  
Adrianna: Cuz we need one  
  
Squid: No, we need pans  
  
Adrianna: *frowns* What?  
  
Shannon: We have pots, but not pans  
  
Adrianna: Heh. Whoops  
  
Megan: Yeah, whoops  
  
Adrianna: Well, now we have a BIG pot  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Magnet: *shrugs* I'm satisfied  
  
Everyone: Yeah, me too  
  
Adrianna: Whew  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 9  
  
Jeff: Ok, this challenge is like a relay. You will stand on your little island out there in the water and each person must swim around t the other team's island. After you do that, you tag the next person and the process is repeated. You are playing for immunity  
  
*everyone gets ready*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*The first people, Armpit for Morgan and Caveman for Drake go. Drake pulls into the lead. Then, Candace and Magnet go, and they're tied. Then, Shannon and Jessica go, and Morgan gets a slight lead. Then Adrianna and Chelsea go, and they're tied again. Erin and Jenna go and they're still tied. Megan and X-Ray go and Drake pulls into the lead again. Then Squid and Zero go, and Drake wins by a centimeter, due to they're lead*  
  
Jeff: Drake, wins immunity!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Day 9  
  
Jenna: So, who's going tonight?  
  
Jessica: I know  
  
Chelsea: Who?  
  
Jessica: *looks around* Zero  
  
Candace: Why Zero?  
  
Jessica: Okay, he lost that challenge, and it wouldn't be much difference. He doesn't do anything  
  
Chelsea: He helps us work  
  
Jessica: Barely  
  
X-Ray: Hey, what's goin' on?  
  
Jessica: We're gonna vote off Zero, okay?  
  
Armpit: *shrugs* Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes  
  
Jeff: *comes back with vote box* Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Zero  
  
Zero: *stares*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. Armpit  
  
Armpit: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Zero. That's two votes Zero, one vote Armpit  
  
Zero: *stares*  
  
Jeff: Third person voted out of Survivor Juvy.. Zero.  
  
Zero: *stares*  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Zero: *brings Jeff his torch*  
  
Jeff: Zero, the tribe has spoken *puts out torch*  
  
Zero: *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok I need challenge ideas! Pleaz! If ya'll got any, tell me in a review or email me! Ok bye! =D 


	4. Chapter 4

Reward Challenge, Day 10  
  
Jeff: Okay, in this challenge, your team will be in two boats. The object is to sink both your opponents' boats. You can hold your paddle down into their boat, or you can use your buckets to scoop water into their boat. Today, you're playing for cooking material. Drake, since you have one extra member, you're sittin someone out. Who's it gonna be?  
  
X-Ray: Shannon  
  
Shannon: *sits down*  
  
*everyone gets ready for the challenge*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*ok I don't feel like goin through the challenge so I'm cutting to the chase*  
  
Jeff: MORGAN! WINS REWARD!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 11  
  
Jeff: Okay, in this challenge, you have to run through the jungle, pushing a cannon, and holding a torch. When you're through the jungle, you will have a member from your tribe dig up a map. You will use that map to find a rock that is dug in the sand. Then, when you have the rock, the person who is holding the torch must climb up there *points to a big thing that you can climb* and stick your torch there and put the rock next to it. Whoever does that first wins immunity. Drake, since you have one extra member, you're sitting someone out. It can't be the same person. Who's it gonna be?  
  
Squid: Caveman  
  
Caveman: *sits down*  
  
*everyone gets ready for the challenge*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*Morgan gets an early lead and end up winning*  
  
Jeff: Morgan! Wins IMMUNITY!  
  
Morgan: Yay! Woohoo!  
  
Jeff: Drake, I'll see you at Tribal Council tonight  
  
Drake: *nods*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 12  
  
*everyone is sitting around the camp*  
  
Erin: I'm gonna go get some firewood  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Squid: *when Erin's outta earshot* Let's vote her off tonight  
  
Shannon: Why?  
  
Squid: 'Cause she doesn't pitch it enough around here  
  
Shannon: Um, hello! She just went to get firewood!  
  
Squid: She didn't help with cooking or any of that stuff  
  
Megan: Yeah, and she's not a strong player  
  
Shannon: I don't know..  
  
~*Later in the Day*~  
  
*Shannon and Erin are alone talking*  
  
Shannon: Erin, Squid wants us to vote you out  
  
Erin: Why me?  
  
Shannon: Him and Megan don't think you're a strong player  
  
Erin: Ugh, I hate them  
  
Shannon: Should we vote him off?  
  
Erin: Yeah. Let's try and get Adrianna, Magnet, and Caveman on our side  
  
Shannon: Okay  
  
*Later, back at camp, Shannon and Erin are talking to everyone while Squid and Megan are gone*  
  
Shannon: I think we should get rid of Squid tonight  
  
Magnet, Caveman, and Adrianna: Why?  
  
Shannon: He's not a strong player  
  
Magnet: Actually, he is  
  
Shannon: Well, he hasn't done us much good in challenges  
  
(I don't know anymore to say so lets get to the tribal council! =D)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Day 12  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes  
  
*comes back with vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Squid  
  
Squid: *nods*  
  
Squid: Second vote.. Erin  
  
Erin: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Squid  
  
Squid: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. Erin  
  
Erin: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote.. Squid  
  
Squid: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Sixth vote.. Erin  
  
Erin: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth person voted off of Survivor Juvy.. Erin  
  
Erin: *nods*  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Erin: *brings Jeff her torch*  
  
Jeff: Erin, the tribe has spoken *puts out Erin's torch*  
  
Erin: See-ya on the other side *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
omg I can't believe I was voted out *cries* it makes me sad.. ok! Pleaz gimme challenge ideas! GIMME GIMME GIMME!  
  
Oh and I've been forgetting to do this:  
  
For Chapter 2:  
  
The ppl who voted for Twitch: Zero, X-Ray, Armpit, Jessica, Jenna, Chelsea and Candace  
  
The ppl who voted for Armpit: Twitch  
  
For chapter 3:  
  
The ppl who voted for Zero: X-Ray, Armpit, Jessica, Jenna, Chelsea and Candace  
  
The ppl who voted for Armpit: Zero  
  
For this chapter (Chapter 4):  
  
The ppl who voted for Erin: Magnet, Adrianna, Squid and Megan  
  
The ppl who voted for Squid: Caveman, Shannon and Erin 


	5. Chapter 5

Drake Tribe, Day 13  
  
*Shannon and Caveman are talking strategy*  
  
Shannon: What are we going to do? We're outnumbered  
  
Caveman: Well, if we bring Magnet or Adrianna over to our side, we'll be tied  
  
Shannon: Or both, and then we'll vote Squid out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reward Challenge. Day 14  
  
Jeff: Okay, today, what you have to do is hold a rope. The rope is tied to your teammate who is sitting in a little seat above the water. Your strongest member will be in the back, and your weakest member will be in the front. The team that lets to first loses. You're playing for another chance to loot the other team's camp.  
  
*For Drake: The person in the back, the strongest, Megan, after her, Adrianna, after her, Shannon, after her, Squid, and, in the front, the weakest, is Caveman. Hanging in the seat above the water is Magnet*  
  
*For Morgan: The person in the back, the strongest, Chelsea, after her, Jessica, after her, Candace, after her, X-Ray, and then, the weakest, is Armpit. Hanging in the seat above the water is Jenna*  
  
(Every name I put down was random, but I'm glad Armpit is the weakest =D and that the strongest for every team are girls =D no offense to boys lol)  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*Five minutes go by, and Jenna's seat goes down a little*  
  
Jeff: Armpit and Caveman, you can let go now  
  
*Armpit and Caveman let go, and go stand by Jeff*  
  
*five minutes later, and they're tied*  
  
Jeff: X-Ray and Squid, you can let go now  
  
*X-Ray and Squid let go and stand by Jeff*  
  
Jeff: Now it's all done to the girls  
  
*five minutes later and Morgan drops a little again*  
  
Jeff: Candace and Shannon, you can let go now  
  
*Candace and Shannon let go and go stand by Jeff*  
  
*five minutes later and once again they're tied*  
  
Jeff: Jessica and Adrianna, you can let go now  
  
*Jessica and Adrianna let go and go stand by Jeff*  
  
Jeff: Just two left  
  
*Megan and Chelsea start to sweat and get tired*  
  
*about an hour later, Chelsea lets go*  
  
Jenna: *falls into water* AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Megan: *lets go exhaustedly*  
  
Magnet: WHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megan: *collapses*  
  
Jeff: Drake! Wins reward!  
  
Drake: YAY!  
  
Morgan: Boo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 14  
  
Shannon: Who's going to loot them?  
  
Adrianna: Megan  
  
Shannon: Okay  
  
Magnet: Yeah, I mean, she did hold onto me for a while *smiles proudly* and I'm heavy  
  
Megan: No you're light  
  
Magnet: *looks sad* Oh.. ok..  
  
*boat comes*  
  
Megan: Ah! Here it is! *wades into water and hops on boat*  
  
Shannon: GET SOMETHING GOOD!  
  
Megan: I WILL!  
  
Adrianna: DON'T GET POTS!  
  
Megan: *laughs* I WON'T!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Day 14  
  
X-Ray: Hide the pots and pans again, but not under the shelter *he glared at Chelsea* and don't tell them that we're hiding stuff *glares at Candace*  
  
Chelsea and Candace: *salute* Yes sir!  
  
X-Ray: *rolls eyes*  
  
*boat comes*  
  
Jessica: THERE IT IS!  
  
X-Ray: Now, remember, we're not hiding anything  
  
Megan: *wades to the beach* What's up, people?  
  
*silence*  
  
Megan: Um, ok. Come on, people! I'm just lootin!  
  
*silence*  
  
Megan: Um, ok! Well, Adrianna told us you had hidden pots and pans under your shelter.. *looks under shelter* Ah ha *smiles and holds pots and pans*  
  
X-Ray: *glares at Chelsea* Why'd you hide them in the same spot?  
  
Chelsea: *shrugs* I didn't think they'd look in the same place twice  
  
X-Ray: *rolls eyes*  
  
Megan: We have enough pots, so I'll take this pan! *smiles*  
  
X-Ray: Whatever  
  
Megan: *comes over and pats his shoulder* It's ok. You can't always be best *smiles*  
  
Megan: *wades back into water and hops onto the boat* See-ya!  
  
X-Ray: AH, SHUT UP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 14  
  
Megan: *wades back to share* Hey everybody! I didn't get pots!  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
Megan: I got a pan! *smiles*  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 15  
  
Jeff: Okay. Today, one at a time, each tribe member will either dig in the sand or dive in the water and retrieve a puzzle piece. There are 6 pieces a team. The first team to cross the finish line with all 6 pieces then wins immunity.  
  
*everyone gets ready for the challenge*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*Jenna and Squid go first. Jenna goes in the water while Squid digs. Squid returns first with his piece. Then, as Jenna returns, Caveman goes into the water. As Caveman goes under, X-Ray follows into the water. Caveman returns as X-Ray goes under. Then Shannon goes and digs into the sand while X-Ray returns. Shannon returns as Candace goes into the water. Then Magnet goes under as Candace returns. Then Armpit digs in the sand and Magnet returns. Armpit returns as Adrianna digs in the sand. Adrianna returns as Jessica digs in the sand. Megan sprints into the water as Jessica returns and Chelsea starts digging in the sand. It takes Chelsea a very long time to find it in the sand as Megan swims back at top speed. When Megan reaches shore, Chelsea finds the puzzle piece. It becomes a race for the finish*  
  
Jeff: Immunity goes to.. DRAKE!  
  
Megan: *collapses from exhaustion. . . again*  
  
Jeff: Morgan, I'll see you at Tribal Council  
  
Morgan: *nods*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Day 15  
  
Jenna: Alright you guys, next time, we're gonna try a lot harder. You guys weren't going fast enough  
  
Jessica: *glares*  
  
Jenna: Now next time, we should have our strongest, Chelsea, do the hardest stuff. And we should have our weakest, Armpit, do the easy stuff  
  
Armpit: *makes move to hurt Jenna*  
  
Jenna: Calm down. We all know that you are the weakest, even you know it. *laughs* I mean, look at how fat you are!  
  
Jessica: Hey! Who died and made you queen?  
  
Jenna: I'm just saying-  
  
Candace: Hey, if I'm not mistaken, you didn't even have to hold the rope! You were the one we were holding!  
  
Jenna: I know, but-  
  
Candace: I bet if you were in that challenge, you would be weaker than Armpit! I mean, look at how skinny you are!  
  
Jenna: Look, I-  
  
Chelsea: Yeah! I mean, at least Armpit has some muscle!  
  
Jenna: *walks away fuming*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes  
  
*gets the vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Jenna  
  
Jenna: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. Armpit  
  
Armpit: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Jenna  
  
Jenna: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. Jenna  
  
Jenna: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fifth member voted out of Survivor Juvy.. Jenna  
  
Jenna: *nods*  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Jenna: *brings Jeff her torch*  
  
Jeff: The tribe has spoken *puts out her torch*  
  
Jenna: Later *walks out*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ppl who voted for Jenna: X-Ray, Armpit, Candace, Chelsea, and Jessica  
  
Ppl who voted for Armpit: Jenna  
  
Ok bye byez! =D 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, a reviewer told me that they wanted more plotting and scheming going on at the camp so I'll do my best to put more of that in there  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Day 16  
  
Chelsea: Okay, we HAFTA win the next immunity challenge or we're all gone  
  
Armpit: Um, Chelsea? Only one person is voted out  
  
Chelsea: I know. So then we'll have four members and the other tribe will have six. Then, when we merge at ten members, they'll vote us out  
  
Armpit: *confused*  
  
Chelsea: Ugh! Never mind!  
  
Armpit: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I gotcha!  
  
Chelsea: *shakes head*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reward Challenge, Day 17  
  
Jeff: Okay. Today, you guys will go in your boat and you will have to swim out to your flag. When you get there, you must swim around the box your flag is on, take the flag, and swim back to shore. The first team to have all of its members across the finish line with their flag wins reward. Another chance to loot the other teams camp. Drake, since you have one extra member, you're sitting someone out. Who's it gonna be?  
  
Squid: Megan  
  
Megan: *sits down*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*The boats start going. The Morgan Tribe, despite the fact that they don't work together as well at the Drake Tribe, take an instant lead. The Drake Tribe knows why. Their strongest member, Megan, was sitting out. Morgan has a lead the whole time until they eventually win*  
  
Jeff: Morgan! Wins reward!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Day 17  
  
Jessica: FINALLY! We FINALLY get to loot them!  
  
Chelsea: I know  
  
Candace: Jessica, get something good  
  
Jessica: Wait. I'm going?  
  
X-Ray: Yeah, she's going?  
  
Candace: Um, yeah! She won us this, ya know  
  
X-Ray: Whatever  
  
Candace: *glares at him*  
  
Jessica: *sees boat* Ah, here's the boat! *goes onto boat*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 17  
  
Jessica: *wades to beach* Ok.. I'm here  
  
Shannon: That's nice  
  
Jessica: *looks at her* Don't get all angry cause we get to look your camp for once  
  
Shannon: I'm not  
  
Jessica: Mm-hm sure.. Anyways, what good stuff do ya got around here?  
  
*silence*  
  
Jessica: Hey! This is our pot! Well, since this is your only pot, I guess I'll take it back *smiles*  
  
Jessica: *goes back to boat* Thanks!  
  
*When she gone, they all start laughing*  
  
Magnet: Sucker!  
  
Megan: Well, we do still have, like, five pots!  
  
*everyone keeps laughing*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 18  
  
Jeff: Today, you guys will be starting down here, at the bottom of this cliff. You will choose one person from your tribe to climb that cliff. There will be a rope tied to your waist. Now, discuss who's gonna climb  
  
*everyone discusses*  
  
Jeff: Drake, who will be climbing for you?  
  
Squid: Caveman  
  
Jeff: And Morgan?  
  
X-Ray: Jessica (A/N: I originally picked Armpit for that team, but I put him back, saying no, in real life, they wouldn't choose him so ya)  
  
*they get ready*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*Jessica zooms up the mountain with Caveman trailing not to far behind her. She goes too fast and slices her hand on a rock. She doesn't do anything because if she does, Drake automatically would win. So she keeps going. She reaches the top shortly after Caveman and they're neck and neck going down. But, in the end, Jessica wins*  
  
Jeff: Morgan! Wins immunity!  
  
(A/N: Sorry Drake fans, but this is the one time where I choose Morgan to win. The ONLY time! I'm not playing sides because I personally am a Drake fan, since I was on that tribe, but Morgan had to win cuz of somethin I'm doing in the next chapter. Besides, it makes sense that Morgan should win, cuz Caveman is the weakest member of the Drake team)  
  
Jeff: Drake.. I'll see you at Tribal Council tonight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 18  
  
Squid: Good goin, Caveman! Now we gotta go to Tribal Council!  
  
Caveman: Hey man! I'm sorry! Ok?  
  
Megan: No! Not okay!  
  
Shannon: Give him a break, okay? No one could beat Jessica! Well, except Megan  
  
Caveman: Yeah, so why didn't you choose her to go?  
  
Squid: Because we didn't think they would put a strong player out!  
  
Adrianna: Okay, everyone, just shut up! Okay?  
  
Squid, Megan, Caveman and Shannon: Why?  
  
Adrianna: Okay, let's get something straight! Caveman, it's your fault we're going to Tribal Council tonight. Okay? Thank you!  
  
Adrianna: *leaves*  
  
Shannon: Ya know, she really bugs me  
  
Magnet: Me too  
  
Megan: Ya know, me too  
  
Squid: Yeah  
  
Caveman: We can vote her off tonight  
  
Everyone: *looks at him* Why?  
  
Caveman: Well, if now one likes her, why don't we vote her off?  
  
Squid: You don't like her cause she said it's your fault we're here  
  
Caveman: No, it's because she thinks she's our leader  
  
Shannon: Who is our leader?  
  
Caveman: Squid  
  
Squid: Seriously?  
  
Caveman: Well, ya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Day 18  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes *gets vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Adrianna  
  
Adrianna: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. Caveman  
  
Caveman: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Adrianna  
  
Adrianna: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. Adrianna  
  
Adrianna: *stares*  
  
Jeff: Sixth person voted out of Survivor Juvy.. Adrianna  
  
Adrianna: *nods*  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Adrianna: *brings Jeff her torch*  
  
Jeff: Adrianna, the tribe has spoken *puts out her torch*  
  
Adrianna: Bye *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, ya so, ya I was mad when I found out Adrianna was going lol  
  
Ppl who voted for Adrianna: Squid, Megan, Caveman, Shannon and Magnet  
  
Ppl who voted for Caveman: Adrianna 


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan Tribe, Day 19  
  
Candace: WOOHOO! I'M STILL HERE!  
  
Chelsea: . . .  
  
Candace: What?  
  
Chelsea: Ya um ok  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 19  
  
Squid: I'm glad she's gone  
  
Megan: Hell ya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 20  
  
Jeff: Today, we have something different. You are not playing for reward, you are playing for immunity. But, some other people are here  
  
*Another familiar tribe enters*  
  
Jeff: Drake, Morgan, please welcome, the Outkast Tribe. They are made up of the six people you have voted out so far. When they were voted off, we brought them the other side of the forest, where they did everything you did, besides challenges. They built shelters, caught food, found water, etc. And now, the Outkast Tribe, Zigzag, Twitch, Zero, Erin, Jenna, and Adrianna, are here to play for a chance to come back into the game. This is how it's gonna work  
  
Jeff: The three tribes will compete in a challenge. If the Outkast Tribe wins, each tribe will come to Tribal Council tomorrow night and vote off one member. Then, the Outkast Tribe will come and vote in two members. If the Outkast tribe comes in second, then the tribe that came in last will come to Tribal Council and vote someone out, and the Outkast Tribe will then come and vote in only one member. If the Outkast Tribe comes in last, then no one comes back in the game. If one or two Outkast members come back, they will be immune from being voted off in their first Tribal Council  
  
Jeff: In this challenge, you will again have a blind person, and you will have to lead through the jungle. When you're out, four members will have to either dig in the sand or jump in the water to get your puzzle piece. Put your puzzle piece and after that, you've won. And one Outkast member will be sitting out  
  
*For Drake: Blind person: Caveman, People who go in the water: Squid and Shannon, People who dig: Megan and Magnet*  
  
*For Morgan: Blind person: X-Ray, People who go in the water: Chelsea and Candace, People who dig: Jessica and Armpit*  
  
*For Outkast: Blind person: Zigzag, People who go in the water: Zero and Adrianna People who dig: Jenna and Erin, Person sitting out it Twitch*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*ok blah, blah, blah*  
  
Jeff: OUTKAST! WINS IMMUNITY!  
  
Jeff: Drake AND Morgan, I'll see you guys tomorrow night and Outkast, I'll see you in two days  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 20  
  
Squid: THIS IS JUST GREAT! HOW COULD WE LOSE TO THE OUTKAST?  
  
Megan: Jeeze Squid. Calm down  
  
Squid: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? WHEN YOU IDIOTS CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT?  
  
Caveman: Why is everything out fault?  
  
Squid: Shut up Caveman  
  
Caveman: Well, why?  
  
Squid: Ugh CAUSE IT IS!  
  
Caveman: Why isn't it your fault?  
  
Squid: My fault? Why isn't it your fault?  
  
Caveman: You always blame it on us. Why don't you ever take the blame?  
  
Squid: CAUSE IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
  
Caveman: How do you know? How do you know it's out fault?  
  
Squid: SHUT THE HELL UP CAVEMAN! *walks away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Day 20  
  
*Chelsea and Candace are talking*  
  
Chelsea: After today, we will be merged  
  
Candace: And you know that how?  
  
Chelsea: Because, he said that both of the people that come back will be immune to Tribal Council. So, we must be merging  
  
Candace: Let's vote off X-Ray. He's our biggest threat  
  
Chelsea: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Tribal Council, Day 21  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes *gets vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Squid  
  
Squid: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. Caveman  
  
Caveman: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Squid  
  
Squid: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. Caveman  
  
Caveman: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Seventh person voted out of Survivor Juvy.. Caveman  
  
Caveman: *nods*  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Caveman: *brings Jeff her torch*  
  
Jeff: The tribe has spoken *puts out her torch*  
  
Caveman: *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Tribal Council, Day 20  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes *gets vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Chelsea  
  
Chelsea: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. X-Ray  
  
X-Ray: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Chelsea  
  
Chelsea: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. X-Ray  
  
X-Ray: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Eighth person voted out of Survivor Juvy.. Chelsea  
  
Chelsea: *surprised*  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Chelsea: *brings Jeff her torch*  
  
Jeff: Chelsea, the tribe has spoken *puts out her torch*  
  
Chelsea: Have a nice life *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA you don't get to find out who comes back until NEXT time I update =D bye  
  
~DtentGIRLZ~  
  
Oh and:  
  
Ppl who voted for Caveman: Megan, Squid, and Magnet  
  
Ppl who voted for Squid: Caveman and Shannon  
  
Ppl who voted for Chelsea: X-Ray, Armpit, and Jessica  
  
Ppl who voted for X-Ray: Candace and Chelsea 


	8. Chapter 8

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA TWIST! Ok im done  
  
O and I keep forgetting to mention this, but in Survivor, they have these things called Buffs, and they're like little things you can wear (they're hard to describe) and I just wanted to let ya know that those are in this story  
  
Drake's are purple and Morgan's are blue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Day 22  
  
Jeff: Okay. Now, today, you're going to vote twice. You're going to vote for two different people who you think deserve to go back in the game. Right now, we're going to go around and you're going to say why you deserve to go back in the game. Zigzag, we'll start with you  
  
Zigzag: Okay. Well, I don't know what I did wrong in getting voted out. I think that I deserve to go back in the game because I'm a strong player, and ya  
  
Jeff: *nods* Twitch?  
  
Twitch: Well, I really have no idea what went wrong with me in my tribe. They thought I was weak, and well, I'm not  
  
Jeff: Zero?  
  
Zero: *says quietly* Well, I think I should go back because my tribe voted me off cause they had no one else to vote off  
  
Jeff: Okay. Erin?  
  
Erin: I think I should go back because I was a strong player and I messed up a couple of times, and, I guess my tribe didn't like that  
  
Jeff: *nods* Jenna?  
  
Jenna: I was a strong player who didn't deserve to be voted off  
  
Jeff: Okay, and last, Adrianna?  
  
Adrianna: I think my tribe didn't like when I spoke honestly whose fault it was that we lost a challenge and I don't think I should've been voted off  
  
Jeff: Okay, time to vote  
  
*everyone votes*  
  
(I'm not gonna go through the votes and stuff so I'll just tell you who gets voted in)  
  
Jeff: First person to be voted back into the game.. Adrianna  
  
Adrianna: Oh my god!  
  
Jeff: Second person to be voted back into the game.. Erin  
  
Erin: YAY! *smiles*  
  
*everyone but Jeff, Erin, and Adrianna leave*  
  
Jeff: Now, in this little container *holds out container* are two Survivor buffs. A purple one and a blue one. One of you will pick one out of here. If you pull out a purple buff, then you will go to Drake. If you pull out a blue buff, you will go to Morgan. So, who's picking?  
  
Erin: Adrianna, you pick  
  
Adrianna: Mkay *puts hand into container and pulls out a purple buff*  
  
Adrianna: *groans* Ugh! I getta go back to Drake! How exciting..  
  
Erin: *smiles* Whee! I get to go to Morgan! *takes out blue buff*  
  
Both: *go to their new/old tribes*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drake Tribe, Day 22  
  
Adrianna: *walks into camp* Hi everybody!  
  
Megan: Adrianna! You're back!  
  
Adrianna: Yup. I was voted in *smiles*  
  
Megan: Who else was voted in?  
  
Adrianna: Erin  
  
Squid: Cool  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan Tribe, Day 22  
  
Erin: Hi people!  
  
Candace: Um hi  
  
Erin: I was voted into your tribe! *smiles*  
  
Jessica: Well, that's cool  
  
Erin: I know! Isn't it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reward Challenge, Day 23  
  
Jeff: Today, you will have to each swim from the beach to a target in the ocean. The first tribe to do that wins reward, which is cooking material (A/N: lame challenge I kno lol)  
  
*everyone gets ready*  
  
*First Erin and Magnet go, and Morgan takes the lead. Then Jessica and Adrianna go, and Morgan sill has a slight lead. Then Shannon and Armpit go and Drake takes a big lead. After them, X-Ray and Megan go and Drake gets an even bigger lead. Last goes Squid and Candace, and Drake wins by a lot*  
  
Jeff: Drake! Wins reward!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(I don't kno wut should happen at the camp, so I'm going right to immunity)  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 24  
  
Jeff: Okay. Well, first, I should tell you that, as of now, you guys are a merged tribe. Here are your new buffs *throws them green buffs* From now on, you will go to Tribal Council every three days. Whoever wins the immunity challenge will be immune from the vote.  
  
Jeff: Today, two people at a time will swim under a board in the water, then, you will walk across the board and do the same thing over again until you have done it three times. There will be five rounds will two people and the last round will have four people, and you will have to do it ten times, and there will be a little key at the end, so every time you come up, you will take one and put it at the front of the board (A/N: sorry if it's confusing)  
  
*Everyone gets ready*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*First Round: Magnet and Jessica. Winner: Magnet*  
  
*Second Round: Candace and Megan. Winner: Candace*  
  
*Third Round: Erin and Adrianna (A/N: how ironic =D). Winner: Adrianna  
  
*Fourth Round: Armpit and Shannon. Winner: Shannon*  
  
*Fifth Round: X-Ray and Squid. Winner: X-Ray*  
  
*Final Round: Magnet, Candace, Adrianna, Shannon, and X-Ray. Winner: X- Ray*  
  
Jeff: X-Ray! Wins immunity! So tonight, anyone, except X-Ray, Erin and Adrianna can be voted out. I'll see you tonight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camp, Day 24  
  
*Erin and Shannon discussing*  
  
Erin: Who should be vote out tonight?  
  
Shannon: Well, I'm thinking Candace is the biggest threat  
  
Erin: Really?  
  
Shannon: Yeah. In the immunity challenge, she came in second. She was the strongest player in that challenge besides X-Ray, and we can't vote him out. So whaddya say?  
  
Erin: Sure, but we gotta get the others to go with us  
  
*Erin and Shannon try to get Armpit, Megan, Adrianna and Magnet to vote out Candace while X-Ray, Squid, Jessica and Candace are somewhere else*  
  
Erin: Do you guys think that we should vote off Candace tonight?  
  
Adrianna: Why?  
  
Shannon: Because she's out biggest threat besides X-Ray, and he has immunity tonight  
  
All: *look at each other and shrug* Ok  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Day 24  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes *gets vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Megan  
  
Megan: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. Candace  
  
Candace: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Megan  
  
Megan: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. Candace  
  
Candace: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote.. Megan  
  
Megan: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Sixth vote.. Candace  
  
Candace: *stares*  
  
Jeff: Seventh vote.. Megan  
  
Megan: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Eighth vote.. Candace  
  
Candace: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Ninth vote.. Candace  
  
Candace: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Seventh person voted out of Survivor Juvy.. Candace. You need to bring me your torch  
  
Candace: *brings Jeff torch*  
  
Jeff: Candace, the tribe has spoken *puts out her torch*  
  
Candace: *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
gotta go to bed bye! =D 


	9. Chapter 9

Day 25  
  
*Squid and Megan*  
  
Squid: What happened to our alliance?  
  
Megan: Whaddya mean?  
  
Squid: You voted for Candace  
  
Megan: Yeah.. wait a minute  
  
Squid: What?  
  
Megan: YOU VOTED FOR ME DIDN'T YOU!  
  
Squid: No..  
  
Megan: YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?  
  
Squid: No..  
  
Megan: AND YOU ASKED ME WHAT HAPPENED TO OUT ALLIANCE! WELL, SCREW YOU SQUID! *walks away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reward Challenge, Day 26  
  
Jeff: This challenge is a bidding challenge. You will bid on money to win food. You get five hundred dollars. When you run out of money, you're out.  
  
Jeff: Okay. The first thing on the menu.. pork  
  
Everyone: Mmmmmmm  
  
Jeff: Bidding starts at ten dollars  
  
Adrianna: Twenty  
  
Squid: Forty  
  
Megan: Eighty  
  
Adrianna: A hundred and fifty  
  
*silence*  
  
Jeff: Adrianna, here ya go  
  
Adrianna: *gets pork*  
  
(I really don't wanna go through the challenge)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 27  
  
Jeff: Today, you have to drink stuff  
  
Everyone: *confused*  
  
Jeff: *smiles* And that thing happens to be goat blood  
  
Everyone: Ugh!  
  
Jeff: Mixed with milk. *takes out pitcher* This has goat blood in it. And this *holds up milk* will be the milk I pour in it *pours milk into pitcher* The rounds will have two people at a time drink a glass of boat blood with milk. When there's two people left, they will have to drink goat blood without any milk  
  
Jeff: *gives first round people, Armpit and Magnet, their glass* Survivors ready.. go!  
  
*First Round: Armpit and Magnet. Winner: Magnet*  
  
*Second Round: Erin and Adrianna (A/N: we're always stuck together =P). Winner: Erin*  
  
*Third Round: Shannon and Squid. Winner: Squid*  
  
*Fourth Round: Megan and X-Ray. Winner: Megan*  
  
*Jessica moves on cause there's an odd number (sorry)*  
  
*Squid and Megan. Winner: Squid*  
  
*Erin and Jessica. Winner: Erin* (A/N: I really messed up here so I'm just kicking out Magnet =P)  
  
*Last Round: Erin and Squid. They have to drink pure goat blood. Winner: Erin* (A/N: YAY!)  
  
Jeff: Erin! Wins immunity!  
  
Erin: YEAH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day 27  
  
*Erin, Shannon, and Megan*  
  
Erin: Who are we gonna vote off tonight?  
  
Megan: Squid  
  
Shannon: Don't you guys have that little thing goin on together?  
  
Erin: Let's not vote off Squid just yet. He's not as big of a threat like Magnet is  
  
Shannon: Magnet?  
  
Erin: Yes  
  
*Erin, Megan and Shannon trying to get everyone else but Magnet, Adrianna and Squid to vote Magnet off*  
  
Shannon: So, whaddya say?  
  
Everyone: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Day 27  
  
Jeff: First vote.. Shannon  
  
Shannon: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote.. Magnet  
  
Magnet: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Third vote.. Shannon  
  
Shannon: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote.. Magnet  
  
Magnet: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote.. Shannon  
  
Shannon: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Sixth vote.. Magnet  
  
Magnet: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Seventh vote.. Magnet  
  
Magnet: *stares*  
  
Jeff: Eighth person voted out of Survivor Juvy.. Magnet. You need to bring me your torch  
  
Magnet: *brings Jeff torch*  
  
Jeff: Magnet, the tribe has spoken *puts out Magnets torch*  
  
Magnet: See-ya *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ok bubi ppl I gotta go =D 


	10. Chapter 10

*I forgot to mention that Magnet is part of the Jury. The Jury I will explain about later*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 30  
  
*I don't know what to do so. . . I'm going right to the Immunity Challenge. . . sorry*  
  
Jeff: This is going to be an obstacle course. You will have a partner randomly chosen. You will compete against other pairs. Whichever pair is the last left, they will then compete against each other. Whoever wins gets Immunity  
  
*I'm not explaining the challenge. . . waaaaay too complicated*  
  
*Pair 1: Squid and Erin*  
  
*Pair 2: Adrianna and Megan*  
  
*Pair 3: X-Ray and Shannon*  
  
*Pair 4: Armpit and Jessica*  
  
*Pair 1 vs. Pair 2. Winner: Pair 1*  
  
*Pair 3 vs. Pair 4. Winner: Pair 3*  
  
*Pair 1 vs. Pair 3. Winner: Pair 1*  
  
*Final Round: Erin vs. Squid. Winner: Squid*  
  
Jeff: Squid, wins immunity!  
  
Squid: YAY!  
  
Erin: *mutters* Evil. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camp, Day 30  
  
Shannon: Damnit, we can't get rid of Squid today. . .  
  
Erin: He's evil  
  
Megan: Erin, we know. You already told us  
  
Shannon: Well, who should we vote off?  
  
Megan: I don't know. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squid: Megan  
  
Adrianna: What about her?  
  
Squid: Let's get rid of Megan  
  
Adrianna and Jessica: *shrug*  
  
Jessica: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squid: Hey Armpit, X-Ray. . . What'd ya say about voting Megan off?  
  
Both: *shrug* Okay  
  
Squid: *smiles* Okay *leaves*  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
Shannon: *comes over* Hey Armpit, X-Ray. . . What'd ya say about voting Adrianna off tonight?  
  
Both: *shrug* Okay  
  
Shannon: *smiles* Okay *leaves*  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
Both: *look at each other*  
  
X-Ray: Wait. . . did we just say that we're voting off both Megan and Adrianna?  
  
Armpit: Is that allowed?  
  
X-Ray: Well. . . we'll just hafta choose one  
  
Armpit: *shrugs* Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Day 30  
  
Jeff: First, let's welcome in Magnet, the first member of our Jury. The Jury will watch every Tribal Council until the game ends. They are here to observe only, not to speak.  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes *Gets vote box*  
  
Jeff: First vote. . . Megan  
  
Jeff: Second vote. . . Adrianna  
  
Jeff: Third vote. . . Megan  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote. . . Adrianna  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote. . . Megan  
  
Jeff: Sixth vote. . . Adrianna  
  
Jeff: Seventh vote. . . Adrianna  
  
Jeff: Eighth vote. . . Adrianna  
  
Jeff: Tenth vote, ninth person vote out of Survivor Juvy, and second member of the Jury. . . Adrianna. You need to bring me your torch.  
  
Adrianna: *brings Jeff torch*  
  
Jeff: Adrianna. . . tribe has spoken. *puts out torch*  
  
Adrianna: Bye. . . again *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG you guys got two updates from me in the same week! Happy Birthday! That's it for a while. Next, I'm updating Your Choice and Changing Back, and those updates will be a while, and then I'm updating Once A Perfect Life again, and THAT will take a while. . . so Survivor fans have a LONG time to wait for an update. Sorry.  
  
Ppl who voted for Adrianna: X-Ray, Armpit, Shannon, Megan, and Erin (SORRY ADRIANNA!)  
  
Ppl who voted for Megan: Squid, Jessica and Adrianna 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Day 31  
  
Erin: Shit, poor Adrianna. Voted out twice in one game . . . Why couldn't it have been me?  
  
X-Ray: Yeah, why couldn't it have been you?  
  
Erin: *glares* You shut that little mouth of yours or when you wake up it'll be on your ass, you little piece of shit!  
  
Shannon: Okay, um Erin, let's go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reward Challenge!!!! Day 32  
  
Jeff: Okay for this challenge, you will doing *blah blah blah I aint explaining it* Wanna know what you're playing for?  
  
Everyone: YES!!!!!!  
  
Jeff: Okay, you will be spending the night in one of Africa's (I don't know it that's really where they are im just too lazy to check) most history places. You will eat there and get massaged and everything Survivors ready GO!  
  
*dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun*  
  
Jeff: Jessica! Wins Reward!  
  
Jessica: YES!!!! OH YEAH GO ME IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!  
  
Jeff: Now, we know it's lonely to do all that stuff alone, so, why don't you take someone with you?  
  
Jessica: OKAY! HMMMM *thinks while I'm picking someone out of a hat* Squid! Get your ass over here! You're comin with me!  
  
Squid: OK!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day 32  
  
Megan: Damn Jessica . . . Takin that bitch Squid along . . . I came in second! Ya know, we should take her off next  
  
Shannon: If she doesn't win immunity, sure  
  
Erin: . . . . . . . . .  
  
Megan: What? Don't you agree?  
  
Erin: Hm? Oh, ya ok  
  
*Go up to Armpit and X-Ray*  
  
Megan: Hey dudes. Ya wanna kick of Jessica?  
  
X-Ray: Sure dog whatever. But can ya move? You're blockin my sun  
  
Armpit: Ya dog, move  
  
Megan: Um ok  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later Day 32  
  
Jessica: *returns with Squid* OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! I WON A CAR!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *stares blankly*  
  
Jessica: Hello?????  
  
Erin: A what?  
  
Jessica: A car! Ya know, the things you drive? Vroom, vroom!  
  
Shannon: No duh  
  
Jessica: But they why did you . . .  
  
Megan: Whatever *Her, Erin and Shannon walk away*  
  
Jessica: Ok, bye!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge Day 33  
  
Jeff: *blah blah blah* You're playing for Immunity. Survivors ready . . . GO!  
  
*dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun*  
  
Jeff: Megan! Wins Immunity!  
  
Megan: HELL YA! WHO'S YO DADDY? OR MOMMY?  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day 33  
  
*Megan, Shannon and Erin talking*  
  
Megan: Okay, so Jessica goes tonight?  
  
Shannon: Yup  
  
Erin: What about Squid?  
  
Megan: Well, we have Armpit and X-Ray on our side, so that's like five against two so ya  
  
Shannon & Erin: OK!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MEANWHILE . . .  
  
Squid: Hey Jess  
  
Jessica: Yes?  
  
Squid: How bout-  
  
Jessica: OH MY GOSH!  
  
Squid: WHAT?  
  
Jessica: You said, 'Hey Jess' and I said 'Yes'!  
  
Squid: . . . So?  
  
Jessica: IT RHYMES! DUH!  
  
Squid: Ok . . .  
  
Jessica: *big smile*  
  
Squid: Um, ya so, anyway, what do you think about getting rid of-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Day 33  
  
*Heehee you don't know who Squid and Jessica are gonna vote for =D*  
  
Jeff: I'm gonna go do the votes now *Gets vote box*  
  
Jeff: First we're gonna welcome in Magnet and Adrianna, our Jury members.  
  
Jeff: Okay, first vote . . . Shannon  
  
Jeff: Second vote . . . Jessica  
  
Jessica: =O  
  
Jeff: Third vote . . . Shannon  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote . . . Jessica  
  
Jessica: =O  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote . . . Shannon  
  
Jeff: Sixth vote . . . Jessica  
  
Jessica: =O  
  
Jeff: Ninth person vote out of Survivor Juvy, and third member of our Jury, Shannon  
  
Jessica: *big smile*  
  
Shannon: =O  
  
Shannon: *Brings Jeff her torch*  
  
Jeff: Shannon, the tribe has spoken *puts out her torch*  
  
Shannon: See ya lata *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK! That took me a while didn't it! It's my first day w/ no hw since the first day of school =O so I got lucky Ok I'll try and update more cause I kno you guys wanna know who wins and SO DO I so I'll try to update soon!  
  
Ppl who voted for Shannon: Armpit, X-Ray, Jessica and Squid (=O)  
  
Ppl who voted for Jessica: Megan, Erin and Shannon 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Day 34  
  
Erin: What are we gonna do? Shannon was voted off. It's four to two  
  
Megan: We'll think of something...  
  
Erin: We better... I don't wanna be voted out again! O_O  
  
Megan: Haha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reward Challenge, Day 35  
  
Jeff: BLAH BLAH BLAH Wanna know what your playin for?  
  
Everyone: No  
  
Jeff: Well, I'll tell ya anyway! You're playing for........... chocolate and peanut butter.  
  
Everyone: *moans* That sounds so good.  
  
Jeff: Ha I know *winks* Survivors ready....... Go!  
  
Jeff: Megan! WINS REWARD!  
  
Megan: OH MY GOD! YA!!!!!!  
  
Jeff: Well, it seems like we got a little too much chocolate and peanut butter for one person... pick someone to eat with you  
  
Megan: *with mouthful of chocolate and peanut butter* ERIN! C'MON!  
  
Erin: OK! *gobbles up chocolate and peanut butter with Megan while everyone watches*  
  
*Two Minutes later*  
  
Megan & Erin: That was good Jeff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Back at Camp*  
  
Squid: *talking to Jessica* We gotta get rid of Megan. She's way too strong  
  
Jessica: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megan: *talking to Erin* We gotta get rid of Squid. He's way too much of an ass  
  
Erin: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immunity Challenge, Day 36  
  
Jeff: You're playin for immunity. Survivors ready... Go!  
  
*.............*  
  
Jeff: Erin! Wins Immunity!  
  
Erin: O_O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Squid and Jessica*  
  
Squid: Great. Erin has immunity, so we can vote off Megan  
  
Jessica: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Megan and Erin*  
  
Megan: Great. You have immunity, so we can vote off Squid  
  
Erin: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Erin and Jessica*  
  
Erin: Let's vote off X-Ray.  
  
Jessica: Okay  
  
Erin: You take Squid, I'll take Megan  
  
Jessica: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*X-Ray and Armpit*  
  
X-Ray: Ya know, we should decide to vote off someone  
  
Armpit: Yeah  
  
X-Ray: How bout...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Day 36  
  
Jeff: Let's bring in the jury. Magnet, Adrianna, and Shannon, voted out of the last Tribal Council.  
  
Megan & Erin* *wave frantically*  
  
Shannon: *waves back*  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll go read the votes.  
  
Jeff: First vote... Megan  
  
Megan: *nods*  
  
Jeff: Second vote... X-Ray  
  
X-Ray: *stares*  
  
Jeff: Third vote... Megan  
  
Megan: O_O  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote... X-Ray  
  
X-Ray: O_O  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote... X-Ray  
  
X-Ray: -_-  
  
Jeff: Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Juvy and fourth member of the Jury... X-Ray. You need to bring me your torch.  
  
X-Ray: *mouths 'fuck'* *brings Jeff his torch*  
  
Jeff: X-Ray, your tribe has spoken *puts out X-Ray's torch* Bye  
  
X-Ray: See ya'll Dawg  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA I finally updated IM SO GLAD X-RAY IS GONE! Sorry to all you X- Ray fans, but X-Ray was startin to annoy me, and it's my story! I sorta made him from the beginning and I think ppl were waiting for him to go. And now I think they're waiting for Armpit and Squid to go, LIKE ME! But of course, I don't control this story. Well I do, but I do it by picking names out of a hat HAHAHEHEHOHO!  
  
Ppl who voted for X-Ray: Megan, Squid, Jessica and Erin  
  
Ppl who voted for Megan: X-Ray and Armpit 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Day 37  
  
Jeff: This is when it gets weird. We are having no more reward challenges. Today is our Immunity Challenge. Tonight, someone will be voted out. Tomorrow, we will have another Immunity Challenge. And tomorrow night, someone will be voted out. And then, the day after that is our final challenge. The person who wins has a guaranteed spot in the final two and they will get to take one person with them to the final two. Any questions?  
  
Everyone: No  
  
Jeff: Okay... for Immunity! Survivors ready... go!  
  
*...........*  
  
Jeff: Squid! Wins Immunity!  
  
Squid: OH YA! BOO-YA GO ME!  
  
Megan: *sticks out tongue*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camp, Day 37  
  
Megan: Let's vote out Armpit.  
  
Erin: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squid: Let's vote out Megan. You take Megan, I'll take Erin.  
  
Jessica: OKIE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Squid and Erin*  
  
Squid: So... what d'you think about voting out Megan?  
  
Erin: Well... I was thinking Armpit...  
  
*Megan and Jessie*  
  
Jessie: Do you think we should vote out Erin?  
  
Megan: Hm... Well, why not Armpit?  
  
*Squid and Armpit*  
  
Squid: What d'you think about voting out Megan?  
  
Armpit: Hm...  
  
*Tribal Council*  
  
Jeff: First, lets' welcome our jury...  
  
*Magnet, Adrianna, Shannon, and X-Ray walk in*  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes *gets vote box* Once the votes are read, the decision is final; person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes *picks out vote* First vote... Megan  
  
Megan: Okay  
  
Jeff: Second vote... Armpit  
  
Armpit: Thas' cool dawg  
  
Megan: *stares and mouths 'retard'*  
  
Jeff: Third vote... Armpit  
  
Armpit: O_O  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote... Megan  
  
Megan: Oh my FRICKIN God!  
  
Jeff: Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Juvy and fifth member of the Jury... Megan  
  
Megan: -_-  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Megan: Okay... *brings Jeff her torch*  
  
Jeff: Megan... the tribe has spoken...  
  
Megan: No, really?!  
  
Jeff: *puts out her torch*  
  
Megan: *rolls eyes* Whatever *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day 38, Immunity Challenge  
  
Jeff: Survivor ready... go!  
  
*........*  
  
Jeff: Jessica, wins Immunity!  
  
Jessica: OH YA!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Camp, Day 38  
  
*Jessica and Squid*  
  
Squid: Let's vote out Erin  
  
Jessica: Kay  
  
*Erin and Armpit*  
  
Erin: Let's vote out Squid  
  
Armpit: Maybe  
  
*Erin and Jessica*  
  
Erin: Let's vote out Squid  
  
Jessica: Hm...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Night 38  
  
Jeff: First, let's welcome our members of the jury: *as they walk in* Magnet, Adrianna, Shannon, X-Ray and Megan, voted out at the last Tribal Council.  
  
*Blah*  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. *gets vote box* Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked the leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote... Squid  
  
Squid: OMFG  
  
Jeff: Second vote... Squid  
  
Squid: Like, oh no  
  
Jeff: Third vote... Erin  
  
Erin: Too bad, so sad...  
  
Jeff: Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Juvy and sixth member of the jury... Squid  
  
Squid: Uh oh  
  
Jeff: You need to bring me your torch  
  
Squid: *enthusiastic voice* OK! *brings Jeff torch*  
  
Jeff: Squid... the tribe has spoken *puts out Squid's torch*  
  
Squid: Yeah, I know... BYE! *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Final Challenge, Day 39  
  
Jeff: Okay. This is our last challenge. Whoever wins has a free ticket to the final two, and they have a touch decision. They will take someone with them to the final two. It's their choice whether they'll take someone who they'll have a fair competition with, or someone that they know they'll win against. ANYWAY... Survivor ready... GO!  
  
*Hours later*  
  
Jeff: JESSICA! WINS IMMUNITY!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessica: OMG  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tribal Council, Night 39  
  
Jeff: First, let's welcome the jury  
  
*jury walks in*  
  
Jeff: Magnet. Adrianna, Shannon, X-Ray, Megan, and Squid, voted our in the last Tribal Council.  
  
Jeff: Okay, since Erin and Armpit can't vote for Jessica, they can only vote for each other, so their votes cancel each other out. Jessica, your vote is the only one that matters.  
  
Jessica: *nods* Okay *goes and votes*  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the vote. *gets vote box* Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked the leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the vote  
  
Jeff: *looks at vote* Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Juvy and seventh member of the Jury... Armpit  
  
Erin: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Armpit: Grr *brings Jeff torch  
  
Jeff: Armpit... Jessica has spoken *puts out his torch*  
  
Armpit: See ya'll dawg  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew OMG I CANT BELIEVE THAT IM IN THE FINAL TWO! That's bad cause ppl are gonna think that I put myself in the final two on purpose. BUT I DIDN'T! I crumpled up my and Armpits paper, and pulled mine outta the hat. I'll update later... I wanna find out who wins!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long... but I'm updating this and then Bachelorette... and also, sorry to you fans of Changing Back and My Chica because I deleted them. Yes, I deleted them because I didn't like them... but if you look on my bio, it says how they end, just in case you were wondering.  
  
**Chapter 14  
**  
Jeff: Here we are today. The final day on the island. We have two finalists, Erin and Jessica. And the seven members of the jury, Magnet, Adrianna, Shannon, X-Ray, Megan, Squid, and Armpit, will be the ones who decide who wins the million dollars. At Tribal Council tonight, the jury members will ask Erin and Jessica a series of questions that will help them decide who their vote will be for. Except this time, their vote will be for who they _want_ to win, not against them.  
  
[Seven jury members walk in and sit down in their usual spot, facing Erin and Jessica, who are already there]  
  
Jeff: First, I want the two finalists to speak why they want to win. Erin?  
  
Erin: I want to win because I'm a single mom and I played this game to its fullest.  
  
Jeff: [nods] Jessica?  
  
Jessica: I want to win because I played this game out of honesty; I never lied. Not once.  
  
Jeff: Okay. Now, each jury member will ask a question that will decide their vote. Magnet?  
  
[Magnet stood up]  
  
Magnet: First of all, congratulations.  
  
Girls: Thank you.  
  
Magnet: Now, my question for you, Erin, is why do you think you should get the million dollars over Jessica, when you spent part of the time out of the game?  
  
Erin: Those days weren't easy. We didn't get much food.  
  
Magnet: Did you compete in challenges?  
  
Erin: Er... no.  
  
Magnet: [nods and sits back down]  
  
Jeff: Adrianna?  
  
[I am so not going through what they all say, so I'm skipping to voting. If you're absolutely DESPERATE to know what they ask and say, ask me and I'll E-mail is to you]  
  
Jeff: Time to vote. Remember, vote for who you want to win.  
  
[Everyone votes]  
  
Jeff: I'll take this box. You'll all know who wins the same time everybody else knows.  
  
[And Jeff leaves]  
  
[Months later at a studio in New York, broadcasting live]  
  
Jeff: Welcome to Survivor Juvy! We're just about to announce who wins the million dollars.  
  
Jeff: Everyone ready?  
  
[Erin and Jessica nod nervously]  
  
Jeff: First vote... Jessica  
  
[everyone cheers]  
  
Jeff: Second vote... Erin  
  
[everyone cheers]  
  
Jeff: Third vote... Jessica  
  
[everyone cheers]  
  
Jeff: Fourth vote... Erin  
  
[everyone cheers]  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote... Jessica  
  
[everyone cheers]  
  
Jeff: Sixth vote... Erin  
  
[everyone cheers]  
  
Jeff: And the seventh and final vote... the winner of Survivor Juvy is... JESSICA!  
  
[everyone screams and cheers really loudly]  
  
Jessica: [hops up and down, screaming and crying]  
  
Erin: [hugs her]  
  
[Everyone comes and gives them a big hug]  
  
Jeff: Well, it's over! Jessica has won bragging rights of winning Survivor Juvy and the $1 million dollar prize!  
  
AN: Okay, I finally finished this story. Yeah, kinda short, I know... but that's okay. GO JESSICA! I lost... so sad... but GO JESSICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
